<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Experience by puredivinity</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425497">A New Experience</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/puredivinity/pseuds/puredivinity'>puredivinity</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Double Penetration, F/M, Has a teeny bit of a plot, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Reader's gender isn't explicitly specified but it's implied that they're female, Smut, Threesome, Voyeurism, brief mentions of Hange, but i love them anyway, get it? "The Ride?", haha I'm funny, i did indeed post this on tumblr but i wanted to put it here because i am PROUD., this is one-hundred percent self-indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:09:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27425497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/puredivinity/pseuds/puredivinity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader and Levi try out something new and decide to invite Erwin to join them for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Erwin Smith/Reader, Levi &amp; Erwin Smith &amp; Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi/Erwin Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Experience</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! This is the first thing I'm posting here. It was initially posted on my Tumblr page (same handle) but I wanted to post it here as well! This took roughly two and a half days to write + complete, given that I had to both figure out what I was gonna write and exactly how I'd do it.</p><p>There is a second part coming at some point - I'm not sure when, but there will be one.</p><p>Enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were out having lunch and shopping with Hange at the mall, stopping there to pick up some cute new lingerie. It was mostly because Hange had wanted you to, claiming Levi would love it. Leaving Victoria’s Secret, you two headed further into the complex. As you conversed, you passed by an adult toy store. The sign on the window read ‘New items!’, and they wondered what they were. In the middle of you speaking, they grabbed your hand and tugged you inside, ignoring your protests.</p><p>The brunette showed you some new things, holding up a clit-stimulating rabbit toy, and gesturing towards a sex swing that looked complicated. As you followed them through the store, you’d stopped by some BDSM gear, comprising whips, handcuffs, and paddles. Blindfolds were also there and your fingers reached out to feel the fabric, a thought pushing itself to the front of your mind. Sensory deprivation had been an idea that’d crossed your mind a few times. You’d wanted to try it out with Levi, but were unsure of the outcome.</p><p>You’d come home later that day with not only new garments for Levi to see - and later rip off -  but also something to research.  Sex was pretty vanilla and neither of you complained. Levi didn’t have many kinks, but he’d give whatever you asked of him a try, given that it fell within his personal boundaries. You knew just how much of a clean freak he was, so anything messy was out of the question. That, however, didn’t mean he disliked certain ones.</p><p>You two had taken the proper precautions for this. You had a safe word if things became too much for either of you, and so far, you hadn’t had a need for it. The two of you knew each other’s limits well and never dared to test them out of respect for the other. After receiving rather enthusiastic words of encouragement from Hange, you swallowed your nerves. It wouldn’t be that bad, you hoped.</p><p>Greeting him with a peck on the cheek once you’d stepped inside the house, you sat down at the kitchen table. You began talking about your day, enthusing about the delicious Chinese food you ate, and the cool stores. He quietly sipped his tea, offering a small, “Mhm,” or a nod once you’d asked him a question. He raised an eyebrow at the mention of a surprise, continuing to sip his tea. </p><p>Taking a drink of your tea, you told him about the store Hange dragged you into. You’d picked up a few items at the store, just small things like a new bullet vibrator to replace your old one. Because of your frequent usage, you needed a replacement. Your boyfriend had left for about two weeks and you missed him, in more ways than one. You just got a little worked up, that’s all.</p><p>You’d nervously brought up using the blindfold you’d purchased. You didn’t have to, and you emphasized this. But to your surprise, he agreed to try. He’d also responded to another idea you brought up: a threesome with Erwin. That made you choke on your drink. You stared at him, eyebrows raised. You didn’t really expect him to agree so easily, or even quickly at that. Yes, Erwin was his friend, but you’d also never done this before. </p><p>It made you wonder. Was he as eager as you? You asked yourself a few more questions, leaning back in your chair. You’d crossed your arms and continued to look in his direction, shock still present on your visage. Did he want Erwin like you did and just didn’t tell you? You were curious to find out.</p><p>“What?” He set the cup on its saucer, crossing his arms. He took on an amused tone, a small smirk dancing on his lips. “You surprised?”</p><p>“Yes,” You finally spoke. “Very surprised. What made you agree so quickly?” You inquired, tilting your head.</p><p>“Erwin is someone I don’t dislike.” He stood up, walking to the counter to refill his now-empty teacup. “I trust him,” He filled the cup, setting the kettle back down. He turned around, leaning on the surface. “Don’t you?” He replied, eyes glinting playfully. He sipped the liquid, watching you. Unbeknownst to you, he also wanted him. Bad.</p><p>“I guess so,” you finally mumbled. Letting out a breath you’d held, your shoulders relaxed. That was easier than you expected. After doing a bit of thinking, you didn’t know why you were so worked up. Levi was easy going about most things and held a great deal of trust for you. You assumed it was just because it would be quite the experience, had he agreed.</p><p>Later that evening, Levi called to set up a meeting with Erwin, where you’d discuss the plans and the execution. You were nervous, as was Levi, but he patted your head to reassure you.  As long as this was what you wanted, you’d be fine. He trusted that his comrade wouldn’t hurt you, and you trusted him. </p><p>As you went to sleep that night, a calming sensation washed over you; everything would be fine.</p><p>The next morning, Erwin came over. Levi had made everyone sandwiches and his signature black tea. After engaging in brief banter, the two of you told him.</p><p>The blonde was surprised that the two of you would come to him, honored that you’d invite him to partake in such an act. Such a moment of intimacy, he was anxious; afraid he’d be an intruder, rather than a welcomed participant. He’d glanced at you, then to Levi, silently asking for reassurance. Nodding, you gave their hands a gentle squeeze underneath the table.</p><p>It was decided that the three of you would do it later that night. </p><p>Tonight was the night.</p><p>There you sat on the cold, hardwood floor in the center of your bedroom. On your knees, wearing the lacy garments purchased the day prior. A blindfold blocking your vision. Hands in your lap, palms upturned. You attempted to steady your breathing, but you could barely contain your excitement. From your place on the floor, you guessed the bedside lamp was on. </p><p>Light footsteps - which you recognized as Levi’s - worked their way over to you, stopping just as they reached you. You flinched as fingers brushed over your collarbone, trailing down your body and stopping just above your sex. A calloused hand gripped your chin, tilting your head upwards. The pad of your lover’s thumb gently brushed your bottom lip before pushing down on it.</p><p>You parted your lips, allowing the digit inside, tongue swirling over the digit. Soft moans fell from your lips and lewd sucking sounds echoed throughout the room, squeezing your legs together as heat began pooling in your core. Levi removed the digit, scoffing at the thin trail of saliva still connecting it to your mouth.</p><p>“Good girl,” He praised you. “Open your mouth.” Two digits returned to your lips, and you sucked them, eager to please. This made Levi chuckle at you, the point of his shoe tapping where your knees met. “Spread your legs and touch yourself,” You complied, quickly pulling your legs apart. Pushing your underwear aside, you slid two fingers down, spreading your vulva and pushing your middle finger inside. Moaning at the sensation, you pushed another one in.</p><p>You continued sucking on the digits as you fingered yourself, moaning around them. Your thoughts become more and more incoherent as you lost yourself in the feeling. </p><p>“Stop,” He knew you were getting closer and closer to your release, and he didn’t want you to come undone yet. Not until he’d gotten to the best part. He pulled away completely, leaving silence in the room. Soon after, another pair of footsteps strode towards you. They were larger, much heavier ones. You recognized these as Erwin’s and turned your head in their direction.</p><p>A pair of large hands pulled you to your feet, guiding you backward to the bed. They gently pushed you down onto the plush mattress. You laid back on the bed, hands coming to rest themselves above your head, knuckles brushing against the sheets. </p><p>Your heartbeat boomed in your ears as you waited. The larger hands worked their way up and down your body, familiarizing themselves with you. Your breath hitched in your throat. Your skin was hot, body burning with desire. You wanted more. Needed more. Erwin’s fingers slipped behind you, unclasping your bra. They began fondling your breasts, pinching and tugging at your nipples. Biting your lip, you whimpered. You wanted to be fucked so badly. You wanted to scream so loud you’d lost your voice. You wanted - no, needed - to feel the ache between your legs from being pounded all night long. You craved it all.</p><p>“Please,” you begged, grasping at the sheets. “Please fuck me.” The bed dipped beside your head, Levi’s erection pinking at your lips as his hand worked his way into your hair. Opening your mouth, he pushed himself all the way inside, hitting the back of your throat. He groaned, the sound filling the room. </p><p>“Fuck, you feel so good.” Levi moved his hips, fucking your mouth. You loved to please him and loved to listen to the sounds he made. “Look at you,” He spoke, brushing hair out of your face. “You look so fucking hot sucking my cock.” Your head bobbed up and down his length, gagging a few times. He threw his head back, grip tightening on your hair. </p><p>The sound of slurping filled the room as Erwin watched the two of you, noting how good Levi looked. His eyes were squeezed shut, low groans emitting from his throat. A hand woven into your hair as you gobbled him up, spit sliding down your chin. It was truly a sight to behold.  Levi’s cum shot down your throat, pulling his shaft out of your mouth.</p><p>You released it with a ‘pop’, licking your lips. Levi wiped your face with a tissue, pulling his boxers up.</p><p>Fingers slid underneath the band of your panties, removing them. A finger ran up your folds, coated in your juices. Erwin chuckled at this. His thumbs spread you, hot breath blowing on your bud. You gasped, hips jerking upwards. Erwin pushed your legs apart, settling himself between them. </p><p>He watched you as he slid two fingers in, stretching you. The blonde pumped his fingers in and out of your hole, peppering your inner thighs with kisses. Levi had sat behind your head, pulling your body up to rest on his. His hands held yours as he whispered dirty words in your ears, sending you in a spiral.</p><p>“Shit,” you bucked your hips upwards, body shaking. The combination of Levi’s words and Erwin’s actions were too much for you. It drove you over the edge. Your body convulsed as you released, toes curling.  “Haah..” You breathed out, beads of sweat forming on your forehead.</p><p> A few moments passed before Levi cupped your face in his hands, chapped lips whispering praises to you, kissing your flushed cheeks. Once you came down from your high, you relaxed.</p><p>“Who do you want to fuck you?” Levi asked, peering down at you from above. His hands rubbed your arms as he waited for your reply. “Me or Erwin?” You thought for a moment, before shaking your head. </p><p> “Both.” you said in a sultry tone, eyes half-lidded. “At the same time. I want the two of you to stretch my holes.” Upon hearing your words, the two men looked at each other and exchanged a nod. </p><p>Levi and Erwin positioned themselves; both sat in front of each other with you in the middle. You were facing Erwin, inching down onto his hard, thick cock. It filled you up, hitting every spot deep inside of you. It felt good. So good. Once he bottomed out, you rested your head on his shoulder, exhaling. God, he’s so fucking big, you thought. Your sopping wet cunt sucked in every inch, welcoming him. He closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling.</p><p>Your face contorted in pleasure, hands gripping Levi’s arms for support. Erwin’s cock created a feeling of fullness in you. He was bigger than you were used to, so it hurt a little, but it faded soon after. Reaching behind you to grab a hold of Levi’s hand, you squeezed it. You wanted to feel him inside of you too, stretching your other hole. Levi coated his fingers with the lube, spreading some over your opening. You’d only tried anal one time, and you liked it, but hadn’t done it since. He gently pushed a finger in, careful not to hurt you. His other hand stroked himself as he prepped you, eager to feel you. He slid another finger in, scissoring them. You mewled in response, hips jutting backwards. A third soon followed, widening you up. After a couple moments, Levi decided you were ready to take him.</p><p> He pecked your shoulder before he slowly pushed into your hole, gripping your hips tightly. You bit your lip as he slid into you, pussy tightening around Erwin’s shaft. He watched you for any signs of discomfort, continuing only when there were none. Levi bottomed out, groaning. His back was flush against yours, hands resting on your belly.</p><p>Erwin thrusted his hips upwards, making you moan. His eyes met Levi’s intense ones. The two of them exchanged a heated look, hips rutting into you at the same time. They matched each other’s pace. They shared a common goal right now: wanting to please you.</p><p>“Fuck! Yes, yes!” You screamed, legs wrapping tightly around Erwin’s waist. Their hips snapped simultaneously, reaching spots that made you see stars. Movements that made the knot in your stomach tighten, aching to release. You fell back into Levi’s chest, steadying yourself on him. Your breasts bounced in tandem with their movements and you reached a hand down to rub your swollen clit. The blindfold was still around your head, though it’d loosened a bit. It wasn’t covering your eyes, more so your nose. </p><p>Deft fingers yanked the blindfold off of you, tossing it behind them. A warm mouth wrapped around your left nipple, sucking it. Fingers pinched the other, tugging gently on it.</p><p>Your holes squeezed both Levi and Erwin tighter and tighter as your orgasm drew closer. </p><p>A mere moment later, it happened. </p><p>Your cry filled the room as you came for a second time, clenching down on the two cocks inside. Levi released at the same time you did, while Erwin’s seed splattered on both of your stomachs.</p><p>The pair allowed you a moment to come down from your high, panting alongside you. Levi fetched a tissue to clean up Erwin’s mess, slapping Erwin’s hands away, not wanting him to touch you. He was still possessive over you, even after he’d let Erwin fuck you. How funny.</p><p>Erwin let out a laugh, shaking his head. Your breathing steadied, a dazed smile on your face. You gently smooched Erwin’s cheek and did the same to Levi’s hand, still holding yours. </p><p>“Thank you,” you said to the both of them, head resting on Levi’s shoulder. You were going to be sore in the morning, but you enjoyed every second of this encounter.</p><p>Erwin stepped off of the bed and wiped himself off, grabbing his clothes from the floor. He shot a smile in your direction and you returned it. Levi tugged a blanket over your bare bodies, squeezing you. After gathering his stuff, Erwin waved the two of you goodbye. You returned a sleepy wave and Levi gave him a small nod as he exited.</p><p>Silence encompassed the room as you two laid there, relaxing. Levi stared down at you, concern in his eyes. </p><p>“Are you feeling okay?” He tilted your chin to look back at him. “Did he hurt you? Did I hurt you?” </p><p>You shook your head, cupping his cheek. You shifted your body to face him, peppering his cheeks with kisses. </p><p>“I’m fine,” you smiled again, poking his nose. “I really enjoyed that. Did you?” He nodded. “I did,” He poked your sides, making you giggle. The two of you remained there, foreheads pressed together. The grin never leaving your face and him gazing fondly at you.</p><p>“I love you,” He whispered, kissing your hand. “So much.” Your face immediately lit up. Levi rarely spoke those words to you; when you heard them, it was like you’d found a gold mine.</p><p>“I love you too, baby,” you whispered back, thumbs stroking his cheeks.</p><p>Maybe you’d have to try this again sometime.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>